


Christening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his friends go off to crusade on behalf of an endangered species, Harry spends a relaxed summer at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant for August 2007:
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Notes** : Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christening

~

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Harry?” Ron looked earnest and Harry smiled as he patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. 

“No, it’s all right, really,” he said. “It sounds like a lot of fun, though. I bet Hermione is really excited.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, mate, she is. Although...” Ron leaned close to whisper. “Although, this prospect of saving the polar bears? I dunno where she came up with it.”

Harry grinned. “Well, she probably read about it somewhere, you know? She’s like that. Once she gets a cause in her head...”

“Yeah.” Ron sighed, then perked up. “But there’s supposed to be lots of fun things to do up there, too. Those Russian wizards are supposed to do thing very differently. And with Gred and Forge coming along, things sure won’t be dull.”

“You can count on that,” Harry murmured. 

“Unlike _your_ summer,” Ron continued. “Staying here at Hogwarts with Snape? Are you sure about this, mate? I mean, he could kill you.”

“It is more likely that I shall be forced to save him from reckless doom yet again, Mr. Weasley.”

Ron jumped as Severus swooped from behind a column to stand there looking menacing. Harry swallowed a laugh. “I’ll be fine, Ron. We are together now, remember? Go and have fun.”

“Yeah, all right,” Ron said doubtfully. 

Hermione chose that moment to appear on the stairs, their trunks floating behind her. She ran down and quickly hugged Harry goodbye and shook Severus’ hand before saying, “Ronald, the Portkey leaves in five minutes, are you ready?”

Ron nodded and two of them walked part way up the stairs to where their luggage was. “Last chance, Harry,” he said. 

Harry shook his head and waved as they disappeared. 

“I may not kill you,” Severus murmured. “But I suspect you may kill me.”

Harry grinned.

~

“Are we sure everyone is gone?” Severus asked. 

Harry nodded. “Not a soul left. Even the ghosts are gone.”

“And how did you persuade them to leave?”

Harry smiled. “A little creativity goes a long way,” he said. 

“Creativity? You? All right, what did Granger do?”

“She found a ghost convention in Salem and talked them all into attending.”

“How long shall they be away?”

“Six weeks!”

“We’d best get started, then.”

Harry grinned. “Thought you’d never ask!”

~

“Ow! Splinters,” Harry complained. 

Severus thrust firmly, and Harry’s words dissolved into moans. “The fact that you can still notice such mundane things means I am not doing this correctly,” he said, his low voice sending frissons down Harry’s spine.

“No... you’re... Oh gods... you’re doing it fine... it’s just...”

Severus muttered under his breath and Harry sighed with relief. 

“Mmmm, Cushioning Charm, good idea,” he said, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Severus’ body between his thighs.

Thrusting harder, Severus sped up and soon all that could be heard was the wet slap of bodies interrupted by the occasional soft grunt and cry. 

“Minerva will... kill us if she ever finds out about this,” Severus rasped.

Harry’s back arched as Severus’ cock hit a particularly sensitive spot and his fingernail gouged holes into the table. “Don’t say her name. Not sexy,” he whispered.

“Perhaps not,” Severus panted, the strength of his thrusts making the table rock slightly. “But this is the Great Hall. Isn’t it... arousing to imagine... that anyone... could walk in at... any minute?”

Harry moaned, his cock twitching at the thought, and Severus smirked as he felt it move between them. He sped up slightly. “Perhaps we should... consider doing this... while school is still... in session,” he suggested silkily.

Harry’s leg wrapped around Severus as he tried to pull him deeper, and when he came moments later it was with a keening groan, Severus following seconds after with a shudder and gasp. As he slumped on top of Harry, Severus sighed, pushing hair out of Harry’s face to look at him. 

“That’s one,” he said.

Harry snickered. “Two hundred and sixty-nine rooms to go,” he said.

“Is that all?” Severus said sarcastically. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow in a gesture that Severus recognized as his own. “Well, we could fuck on each table,” he suggested. “House unity and all that.” Severus groaned. 

“You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you, brat?” he said.

Harry wrapped strong arms around Severus. “Maybe, but what a way to go.”

~

“This room has a great view,” Harry panted, his hands pressed firmly against the windows. The panorama of the Hogwarts grounds was spread before him in its glory. He wasn’t concentrating on it, however, as his attention was taken up by the ministrations of his companion behind him.

“I am surprised that Minerva left her office unlocked,” Severus said. As he spoke he twisted the fingers he had buried deep in Harry, smiling at Harry’s soft moan. “It’s not like her to be that careless.”

“I may... gods... I may have... broken in a little,” Harry admitted, his head hitting the glass with a dull thud as he writhed on Severus’ agile digits. 

Severus chuckled softly. “Becoming braver as you get older?” he asked. “I know Gryffindors can be foolhardy, but breaking into Minerva’s office so we can fuck on her desk is... dangerous.”

“Lends a bit of... oh yes, there... excitement, don’t you think?” Harry asked, his fingers scrabbling uselessly against the smooth glass in a vain attempt to find purchase. 

“If she ever finds out _that_ will be exciting,” Severus said.

“Merlin, that’s enough,” Harry moaned, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his tormentor. “Please just fuck me already.”

“As you wish,” Severus purred. Pulling Harry back against him, he pushed him against the large desk, and, spreading his legs, manoeuvred Harry into position. “You should see yourself,” Severus breathed, taking in the sight of Harry spread open and waiting for him. 

“Please...” Harry’s whimper was cut off when Severus finally impaled him with his cock. 

“Happy now?” he asked, nipping at the fleshy lobe of Harry’s ear.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Severus’ prick tunnelled deep. “Yes, bloody hell, yes.”

Severus began to move and Harry met him thrust for thrust, groaning even louder when Severus’ hand started pulling on Harry’s cock in time with the rhythm of his fucking. 

“I’m close,” Harry gasped, and Severus smiled. 

“So then come for me,” he whispered, biting Harry’s shoulder and speeding up. “Come all over her desk.”

Harry convulsed, spurting his seed not only over her desk but onto the floor. Severus fucked him through it, managing not to come until the last of Harry’s convulsions had faded away. He then came with a sob, closing his eyes as he emptied into Harry. 

It took a few minutes to recover, and for Harry to say, “Only one hundred and eighty-six left. We’re on schedule.”

Severus’ head hit the back of Harry’s back as he muttered, “I think I need a Stamina Potion.”

~

“How,” Severus asked as Harry rode him in the chair, “did you manage to get rid of the elves?”

Harry grinned, tightening his muscles and making Severus moan. “I asked Dobby to take them all berry picking,” he said breathily. “I figured we could do this in the kitchen while they were gone.”

“You are truly disturbed,” Severus said, his back arching as he drove up into Harry.

“Hey, disturbed would be... us fucking on... the tables where they... prepare the food,” Harry gasped. 

“Oh yes,” Severus rasped. “You are to be congratulated on your concern for maintaining hygienic food.”

Harry grinned, moving his face closer to Severus’. “Are you complaining?” he asked. “We can give up our goal if you like...”

Severus grabbed Harry’s hips and began helping him move up and down. “I did not... say that.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his hands clutching at Severus’ shoulders as his bollocks began to draw up. “That’s what I thought.”

“Indeed,” Severus said later after they had both come and were collapsed together in the chair. “We only have one hundred and two more rooms to go. Why stop now?”

~

Harry swallowed around Severus’ cock, moaning in his throat as Severus did the same to him. The vibrations made Severus shudder and Harry smiled even as he sucked hard, pulling back just enough to twirl his tongue around the tip and collect the bitter precome.

Severus hummed and Harry thrust his cock deeper into his throat, burying his own face in Severus’ springy curls as he did so. He was rewarded moments later by hot spurts which he swallowed eagerly, and which triggered his own orgasm. 

When he was spent he pulled off and lay there, nuzzling Severus’ quiescent cock. 

“So, sixty-nine counts, you think?” he finally asked. 

Severus’ sardonic voice came from above him. “It counts as something that would get us hexed within an inch of our lives if Madam Pince had seen us do it in her library,” he said. 

Harry snickered. “Brilliant!”

~

“I should have known you would want to do this on my desk,” Severus lamented.

Harry chuckled and leaned over to be closer to Severus’ ear. “Where else would I want to fuck you?” he whispered, gripping Severus’ hips and pushing deeper as he spoke. “This classroom has so many memories...”

“Back then, I was trying to instil fear, not lust,” Severus gasped, his hands clutching at the desk in an attempt to find something, anything, to hold on to.

“Do you know how many times I dreamed about this when I was in your class?” Harry nipped the strained tendons in Severus’ neck as he spoke.

“It does... yes, right there... It does explain your lack of attention,” Severus groaned, his back arching involuntarily as Harry nailed his prostate. 

“You mean you didn’t think about me at all?” Harry asked, his thrusts slowing. 

“The majority of my thoughts concerning you were to wonder what I had done to be saddled with you. Now stop teasing and fuck me!”

“I don’t believe it,” Harry said through gritted teeth as he rode Severus hard. “I think you were attracted to me from the first, and that... oh gods, I’m gonna... that you always wanted me...”

He spurted hard as Severus’ inner muscles milked his seed from him, continuing to press deeper as they orgasmed together. 

When both men were wrung out and breathless, Severus raised himself up slightly off the desk. “Although I will admit to having been struck by your eyes when we first met.”

Harry smiled against Severus’ back. “So like my mother’s you mean?”

Severus shook his head. “No. Your eyes, while green like hers, have their own unique quality. They are... quite striking.”

Harry pressed a tender kiss to Severus’ back. “Thank you.”

Severus sighed. “Well, before we become gushy and maudlin, how many more rooms do we have, brat?”

Harry thought, then said, “Less than twenty!”

Severus raised a brow. “It’s possible we may actually fulfil this goal.”

“The staff, including Ron and Hermione, come back in two days, though,” Harry said. “To do that we have to double up the schedule.”

“Not possible,” Severus said. “We are already fucking more than five times a day on average and I can't see us doing any more.”

“Mmm,” Harry said, cuddling closer. “I suppose. It’s been great though, yeah?”

“Indeed. A tribute to Gryffindor persistence,” Severus said. “Now, since we have to pick our next venues carefully, perhaps we should consider areas that we shan’t have access to when the others return?”

A slow smile blossomed on Harry’s face. “Oh, then I know just where we have to do it next, Severus,” he said.

Severus groaned. “Merlin help me.”

~

“There’s something to be said for sex out in the open,” Harry said contentedly, his head resting on Severus’ shoulder, arms wrapped around his lean frame.

“Yes, the board of governors would have plenty to say if they saw us right now,” Severus agreed.

Harry snickered. “Hush. You’re killing the mood,” he whispered. “Just look at the stars! It’s gorgeous out here. Pity we can’t do this all the time.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed, his voice amused and dry. “If only we had access to an Invisibility Cloak... wait.”

“Git,” Harry muttered. “Actually, I think we’d be too loud. Someone would be bound to hear us.”

“Or trip over us,” Severus added, raising his hand to push back a lock of Harry’s unruly hair. “We _are_ sprawled on the floor of the main courtyard, naked as jay birds.”

Harry chuckled and reached up, kissing Severus’ jaw. “That we are,” he agreed. “Wouldn’t it be interesting to welcome everyone back like this? I bet they wouldn’t have to ask how our summer’s been.”

In a sudden move, Severus rolled over, pressing Harry into the Cushioning-Charmed floor beneath him. “Indeed,” he said, eyes boring into Harry’s. “And perhaps I ought to be fucking you as they arrive, hm? They could get a good look at how you writhe and scream as you come on my cock.”

Harry’s eyes darkened, but before he could say anything in reply, both men heard the clatter of heavy trunks landing on the stone floors. Severus smirked wickedly as footsteps sounded. “You may yet get your chance,” he said.

~

“Harry? Snape?” Are you in here?”

Hermione rounded the corner and walked into the main courtyard. She frowned and paused as she saw a bit of moisture on the floor, then shrugged. 

“I guess they’re in their quarters,” she said. “Although I could have sworn that I heard voices out here.”

Ron, just behind her, shrugged. “Voices tend to carry here, although, maybe they were arguing?” he said hopefully. 

Hermione shot him a look and he flushed. “You really want to see Harry heartbroken?”

He shook his head. “I guess I hope they’re still together,” he muttered.

She smiled, remembering the way Harry and Snape had looked at each other just before she and Ron had Portkeyed to their vacation. “Oh, I suspect they are.”

“Well, they can’t have had as much fun this summer as we had in Russia,” Ron said stoutly. “It had to have been pretty boring baby-sitting the school for six weeks.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Somehow, she thought they had managed just fine. “Oh, I don’t know,” she said. “I bet they found plenty to keep themselves occupied.” Before she could say any more, Harry walked out of one of the doors, looking flushed and happy, followed by a more sedate, yet pleased-looking Snape. 

She greeted them, smiling as Harry and Ron began chatting furiously. 

Inclining her head, she said, “Did you and Harry have a good summer holiday, Professor Snape?”

“Indeed, we did,” he replied, and the normally dour-faced man actually smiled before he turned away to glance at Harry. Hermione’s eyes widened when she spotted the reddened love-bite on his neck. Suddenly, Harry’s interest in ghost conferences and house-elves’ obsession with berries made sense.

Keeping her speculations to herself, Hermione decided that next year, she and Ron were baby-sitting Hogwarts for the summer. 

~


End file.
